The Secret Friendship
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: When you catch two rivals in an awkward situation, and one of them showed a secret to the other unwittingly, what happens? Read to find out. Hate to admit it, but shounenai KxJ. One shot only.


**Disclaimer: **The only way I can own YGO is to marry Kazuki Takahashi. But I'm underage for marriage. I won't marry any member of Green Day because the fan girls will kill me.

Sonja: I thought of a fic!

Jake: What is it now?

Sonja: It's a fic full of angst and some unintended shounen-ai and a part with someone singing 'Wake me up when September ends' by Green Day…Oh yeah, and a long term rivalry comes to an end!

Jake: And it centers on whom?

Sonja: I won't say, read to find out.

Jake: (sweat drop)

Sonja: Constructive criticism and no swears please.

Jake: On with the fic!

**_Note_**: Most of the dates might be wrong, and the characters' ages might be wrong as I don't really know so I changed them to fit with the story. Please bear with me.

---------------------------------------------

It was another day at Domino high. The regular students there are looking forward to lunch, not because of the food, but to see the daily wrestling match between Joey and Seto.

But today they'll be surprised…

-

-

-

-

We begin this fic during the start of the month of September at lunch, wherein Joey was about to start diving into his food when he spots Seto sitting at a table close to the window. He wasn't touching his food, which was sort of usual. But he wasn't typing on his laptop either, which is UN-usual. All he was doing was staring out the window. Noticing this, Joey left his food untouched and strode over to him to begin their daily routine of name calling, threatening and sparring.

"Hey Kaiba!" Joey called out.

Seto didn't budge. He continued to stare out at the trees outside.

Annoyed, Joey shouted louder.

"Hey, rich boy, I'm talking to you!"

No effect.

As a last ditch effort, Joey snuck up behind him, which was a once-in-a-blue-moon opportunity, and pushed him from behind, sending Seto face forward into the table.

Unfortunately for Joey, Seto's martial arts reflexes came into effect and he stopped his fall. He then stood up at full height and looked down at Joey.

"Why the F---ing H--- did you do that?" He hissed, his stare burning a hole into Joey.

"You weren't listening to me, rich boy!" Joey snapped back at him.

"It's called being_ lost in thought._ But I guess only those with brains can get lost in thought." He said calmly, a mocking stare fixed at Joey's eyes.

"You…you…" Joey struggled to say, his white-knuckled fists shaking violently.

Joey suddenly brought up his fist in an uppercut, but Seto easily dodged it. Joey braced himself for a counterattack, but it never came. Joey looked up to see Seto striding back to the classroom corridor.

"Hey, Rich boy, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Not today, mutt. I'm not in the mood." Seto replied.

Joey froze in place. _Kaiba, not in the mood to fight? Something is definitely wrong here…_He thought. He proceeded to his classroom where the rest of the gang was.

When he got to his classroom, the teacher still wasn't there. He took a seat and his friends gathered around him.

"Joey, you're not beat up! What happened?" Tristan asked.

"You're not going to believe me, but Kaiba walked away and left me unharmed." Joey explained.

Yugi let out a sigh. "What's wrong with him?" He thought out loud.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Well, before school started today, I challenged him to a duel and he _declined_." Yugi explained.

All eyes (except Yugi's) grew wide at this. "Kaiba _declined_! Are you serious?" Tristan asked, almost shouting.

"Yeah, something's wrong with him. Very wrong…" Yugi sighed shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Yugi, after school, I'll find out what's bothering Kaiba." Joey said, patting Yugi's back.

"Really?"

"I hate seeing you worried. I'll find out. I promise." Joey assured, beaming.

Yugi smiled weakly. "Thanks Joey."

Then the teacher came into the room. As the class took their seats, Joey thought:

_I just hope I live to tell the tale…_

_-_

_-_

After school, Joey lingered around the school until he saw a familiar tall brunette leave the building.

Joey hid behind a tree, looking over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. _I wonder what's eating him..._ He wondered. He saw Kaiba leave the school premises. _I guess he's walking home… _Joey slowly crept after him.

After a few minutes of stalking Kaiba, he realized he wasn't heading for his mansion. Joey followed him in hopes of finding out where he's headed. He followed him to a flower shop, where he bought two small white bouquets. _Wonder why he needs those… _Joey thought. He then followed Kaiba into a secluded part of Domino City. It was a quaint suburb. A long row of identical houses lined both sides of Joey's vision. _Why_'s _he going to do here?_ Joey hid behind a street post and saw Kaiba entering a cemetery. Confused, Joey quickly emerged from his hiding place and hid behind a nearby tree. He tried to see what he was doing but his view was blocked by a mausoleum. Joey waited for a while, and saw Seto leave the cemetery without the bouquets.

After a half hour or so of stalking, Joey finally saw the familiar white mansion up ahead. _Home, here he comes…_ Joey joked to himself. He followed him to his mansion, snuck past the security guard and rushed to the side of the mansion. He crept to the closest window and peered inside. It was Seto's office. He was able to open the window slightly so he could hear. Just then the door opened, Joey ducked down into a bush. Then he took out a large mirror he borrowed from Tea. _Huh, didn't know a mirror would be this handy… _Joey thought. He held it out at such an angle so he could see what was happening inside.

He saw Kaiba typing on his laptop. After a while of typing, he cautiously looked from left to right, as if looking for Joey. He then stood up, walked towards a closet and took out a blue guitar. _A guitar? _Joey thought, confused. _Since when does he play the guitar? _He saw Kaiba return to his seat, turn the chair so that it was facing the window, closed his eyes and began to play a slow melodious tune.

_Hmm… he's not bad. _Joey thought. Then Kaiba began to sing to the tune:

"_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again _

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends…_

_Wake me up when September ends…" _

Joey was speechless, both because the song was so meaningful and that Kaiba was a good singer.

Just then, the door opened and Mokuba ran in.

"Hi Seto, playing again?" He asked.

"Yeah." Seto replied.

_Wait…He did this before!_

"You always play that guitar during September. Are you ever going to tell anyone that?"

"I'll tell when I choose to."

"It's been twenty years already…?"

"No, it hasn't been that long."

"But the song said…"

"It just goes that way. I didn't write the song, you know."

_You could've fooled me…_

"You didn't?"

_And you fooled him too!_

"No, I found this song on a C.D. 3 years ago."

"What's the C.D.?"

"It's called _American Idiot. _I don't know why it's called that if the band came from America."

"Yeah, it's iro…ilo…i…uh…"

"Ironic?"

"Yeah, that's the word!"

"Heh…I know, it's ironic."

"Do you have it?"

"No, I heard it in the U.S. and I looked up the lyrics and the tune on the internet."

"What's the band called?"

"Green Day."

_Green Day…wait a sec, weren't they the ones who played 'Give Me Novacaine'? That's one of my favorite songs! But I never found out which album it was on…_

"I'll try to find that album, what was it called again?"

"American Idiot. And you don't have to buy it…"

"But I want to! It's my birthday present for you!"

"Oh yeah...it's almost that time again…"

"Well, I'm off to find which store sells that C.D.! Bye _nii-sama!_"

"Bye…"

And with that said, Mokuba ran off.

After a minute passed, Seto called out:

"Get out of there, mutt! I know you're there!"

"Aww man, how did you know I was here!" Joey called angrily, climbing out of the bush.

"The light refracted off the mirror onto my…" He drifted off.

"Guitar?" Joey asked.

"So now you know…"

"If you ask me, it was good." Joey said, shrugging.

"I didn't ask for your opinion...what was good?"

"Your playing…it was nice."

"Like I said, I didn't ask for your opinion."

There was a minute of silence.

"Are you going to pound me now?" Joey asked.

Seto was taken aback. _He actually wants to get beaten up? _He thought.

"Well, are you?" Joey asked again.

"As I've said at school, I'm not in the mood." Seto replied stiffly.

"I guess September is really bugging you, huh."

Seto didn't reply.

"Well, I know when not to bug people, so I'll back off for now."

Still no reply.

_Wow, he's really upset about September; He would've punched me in the face by now._

Joey went to the couch and sat down. After a while, Joey asked:

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Finally, Seto replied.

"Humph, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Just trust me."

_Just trust him, he says… _Seto thought to himself. _How long has it been since I trusted anyone except myself and Mokuba? Dare I take the chance...? No, better not. Experience tells me just to trust myself._

"You had better not tell anyone mutt, or else." He threatened.

Joey smiled. "That's more like it! The silent Kaiba was creeping me out." He said.

Seto scoffed. "You're brave but stupid, mutt."

Joey clenched his fist at this, but he didn't respond violently. Seto looked out the window. The sun was already setting.

"Shouldn't you be home, Mutt?" He asked.

"Nah, My dad doesn't give a heck about me." Joey said, looking at a spot on the floor. "All he does is get drunk, sleep on the floor and beat the snot out of me."

"At least you have one." Seto said.

"You're lucky. Mokuba never left your side." Joey said, standing up suddenly.

"No, YOU'RE the one who's lucky. You get to see your parents!" Seto replied angrily, turning abruptly and staring at Joey.

There was a slight pause.

Joey relaxed. "Well, you had someone to take care of, someone who would comfort you, to ease the pain. I was alone…completely alone. Alone in a harsh world, with nothing to look forward to but a moment's peace…" He said, avoiding eye contact.

"At least you HAD something to look forward to." Seto replied. "I've been to hell and back. I've seen the worst things that could happen at an early age, and lost everything in the process. You don't have to play the role of father and brother at the same time; you don't have a treasure that's to be guarded all the time. Your mother takes care of Serenity, while you take care of yourself. I need to take care of me, Mokuba and my company all at the same time."

There was a very pregnant pause. Neither person had anything to say to each other after their life's confession. They sat at the opposite ends of the couch, determined not to look at each other.

Joey spoke up. "Completely different, yet so alike…" He said.

"What?"

"Us. Two older brothers, determined to protect their younger siblings, endured the torment of abusive fathers and lost something very close to them at an early age."

"Amazing, you actually said something smart."

"Every dog has his day." Joey said with a grin.

Seto laughed. Not the intimidating laughter he uses during a duel, a happy laughter.

"You actually admit it!" He asked.

"You actually laughed at something funny!" Joey asked right back.

Another pause. (A/n: Wow, they're a lot of pauses in this fic.)

The two burst out in laughter.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Quick, hide!" Seto commanded. Joey dove behind Seto's desk.

Mokuba came in.

"I wasn't able to find the album. I'm sorry, _Nii-sama_." He said.

"That's alright, I didn't need it anyway."

"But I really wanted to get you one!" (Insert crying puppy eyes here)

"It's still early; maybe you'll have better luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, Seto."

The brothers exchanged hugs. (Insert 'aaaawwww' here)

After the two let go, Mokuba ran to the door.

"I've got homework. Bye Seto!"

"Bye…"

The door clicked behind him. Joey crawled out from behind the desk.

"Wasn't that sweet?" He asked mockingly.

"Shut up Joey." Seto replied.

"You just called me Joey!" Joey exclaimed.

"I did?"

"Yeah you did!"

"Why, does that bother you?"

"No, it just feels weird, since it's coming from you."

"Not as weird as what my name means."

"What does your name mean?"

"I'm warning you, don't tell anyone!"

"Trust me."

"Fine, it's…"

"It's…?"

"Mumble mumble."

"Huh?"

"…Sea Horse."

In a flash, Joey was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sea horse! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Shut up you!"

"Okay…okay…I'm done." Joey wheezed, pulling himself to a sitting position.

"It's better than being named after a baby kangaroo."

"Say that again!"

Suddenly, a low growl rang through the room.

"Uhh…I'm hungry…" Joey said. Seto sweatdropped.

"Heh, time to feed the puppy." He said.

Then another growl came. Seto blushed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one…" Joey said.

"Fine… I'll get the food." Seto said, heading towards the door.

"Make sure to bring me back some!" Joey called out after him.

Seto closed the door, leaving Joey alone in the office.

_He's not such a bad guy; he just needs to open up once in a while…_

He walked over to the back of the desk and examined the guitar. It was spray painted blue and had brass strings. _Nice guitar… I wonder where he got this. _Suddenly,there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, It's me mutt. Open the door." A voice said.

"That was quick…" Joey said to himself. He walked over to open the door. Instead of Seto, however, it was Mokuba at the door.

"I knew it!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at Joey.

Joey stared. "Huh?" He said.

"I knew _Nii-sama _was hiding something!" Mokuba said again. "I knew it as soon as he came in."

"How do you know?" Joey asked. _They really are brothers. Either that or I stink at hiding. _He thought.

"Seto usually tells me to eat my veggies as soon as he comes into the kitchen. He didn't do that today. Plus, He only eats with his eyes closed when he's hiding something in his office." Mokuba explained.

"Okay…how did you it was me?" Joey asked.

"I saw a patch of yellow in the rose bush outside his window."

Joey sweatdropped. "Mental note: Stoop lower next time." He said to himself.

"So, what are you doing here?" Mokuba inquired.

"Well, Yugi was worried about Kaiba and I offered to investigate. I followed him here and he caught me." Joey explained.

"And you're still alive after that?"

Joey was about to answer him when Seto burst into the room.

"Oh no…" He said when he saw Joey and Mokuba.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Mokuba chanted.

"Umm…" Seto started.

"So, _Nii-sama_, what happened?"

"…"

"Please, tell me!

"………"

"Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme…"

"Alright, I'll tell!"

"Yay!"

"When I found him in the bush—"He started to say but Joey interrupted.

"We got to talking and we finally buried the hatchet!" He said proudly.

"Really, that's great!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto stared at Joey. _Buried the hatchet? _He thought.

Just then the phone rang. Seto walked over and answered.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, Kaiba…" It was Yugi. "Is Joey there?"

"He is, why?"

"Can I talk to him?"

Seto thrust the phone in Joey's chest. "It's Yugi." He said and strode out the door.

"Hello, Yugi?" Joey said into the receiver.

"Oh thank goodness, you're still conscious! I thought Kaiba beat you to a pulp by now!"

"Heh, Y'know me Yuge, a very high tolerance to pain."

"So, did you find out what's wrong with him?"

Outside in the hall, Seto was listening in on their conversation. _Darn it, the mutt's going to tell. There goes my reputation… _He thought grimly.

"_Well…_" He heard over the phone.

_This is it…the end…_ He thought.

Back in the room, Joey was taking a deep breath. "Well…you see Yugi… Inhale He was in a slump with a new tactic he made and the needed an opponent to test it. He couldn't ask you because he loses no matter what he did. And anyway, he can't ask his rival for help. So, when he caught me, he challenged me and won (Exhale)."

Seto was amazed. "He didn't tell?" He said softly.

Yugi was just as amazed. "So that's why he declined. I see, so are you going back to your home?"

Joey was about to answer, but then Seto opened the door and came in.

"I don't think my dad'll let me in. But if he doesn't, I'll look for a place." Joey said.

"Oh, okay, see ya at school tomorrow, Joey."

"Bye." Joey said, hanging up the receiver.

"Why did you…" Seto started.

"I said you can trust me."

"So, Joey," Mokuba asked suddenly. "Can you stay over for the night?"

He looked over at Seto, and he nodded, a rare smile on his face.

"Okay, I'm in."

"YEAHEY!" Mokuba cheered and ran out the door, leaving the two enemies-turned-friends behind him.

"Sugar high?" Joey asked. Seto nodded.

"Need help?" Again, Seto nodded. He almost walked out the door when Joey asked his last question:

"Why did you let me stay?"

"Because…" Seto said vaguely.

Joey gave him a confused look.

"…"

'?'

"………"

'?'

"…I want to do something to thank you."

They reached an unspoken understanding, and Joey followed him out the door.

------------------------------------------------------

Sonja: Wow, done!

Jake: That was…weird.

Sonja: I've got more coming, so please give me a review and we'll see you all next time!

Jake: C'ya!


End file.
